A Small Problem
by StormyFictioners
Summary: When a shrink ray gets dropped and smash leaving Flug shrunk down to the size a pen it gives Black Hat a small problem. Fair warning this is PaperHat or Black Hat/Flug. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! we don't own Villainous. -slow going hiatus- -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a VERY FIRST VILLAINOUS Fic by **TempestJewel** and **a fanfictioner.** We might have made the characters in this story a little OOC so be prepared for things to not be how you know them or expect them. slow burn on everything. ALSO: there is violence and slight gore in some areas they are not marked, but if you would like us to mark them comment or message us and we can easily do so. Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

* * *

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Black Hat screeched gazing at the tiny Flug on the scientist's desk. A broken device littered over the floor presumably dropped when said doctor shrank but Black Hat wasn't going to draw conclusions yet.

Flug jumped whimpering lightly turning to face Black Hat his back pressing into the mug on his desk which was now slightly taller than him. "B-Bl-Black Hat! Sir! I-i-i" Flug's bag shook with panting breaths. "I-i can-can fix it! P-please d-don't hurt me." he whimpered tears staining his bag as he began hyperventilating. Black Hat would kill him this much he was sure. What use is he if he's so small.

Black Hat growled and picked him up by the cuff of his shirt "you imbecile! That doesn't answer my questions! Now stop sniveling!" He demanded shaking him a little but he seemed... a tad worried

Flug whined and scrubbed his eyes under his bag. "S-s-sorry Sir... I-i dropped it When Dementia st-startled me. It must have be activated when it fell. She crushed it trying to c-catch me..." Flug dangled in Black Hat's hold hanging his head in defeat.

Black Hat frowned and gazed at the broken device he carefully put Flug in his breast pocket. "I see. do you feel well otherwise?" He asked

Flug whimper curling in a ball as he was lifted before being placed inside the pocket the soft silky material surrounding him. Struggling in the pocket his feet slipping out from under him many times. Finally one of his hands reached the top of the pocket and he frantically pulled himself up and half over the side. Hanging out of the pocket dangerously Flug gasped for air. Any normal person would have yanked the bag off of his head, but Flug kept it securely on. Hearing Black Hat's question Flug nodded before quietly adding "f-fine sir... I don't like being so small... But on the other hand this is a great opportunity to see how long the ray blast last Black Hat sir."

Black Hat growled hand under his pocket in case the sillyman fell out. "Stop squirming you idiot! Do you want to fall?! And how long do you think it will last?! You are worthless to me like this!" He growled though he was very very worried

Flug let out a squeak at his growl letting go of the pocket and falling backwards into the dark pocket's inside. Flug let out a quiet whimper his voice shaking "i-I-i don't... I-i don't know... I'm so sorry."

Black Hat listened to his whimpering and sighed "Flug it will be okay. Quit sniveling I'll take care of you till this mess is handled" he sighed patting the pocket gently.

Flug squeaked when the pocket was patted but let out a breath of relief calling out gratefully "t-thank you sir."

Black Hat snorted "you're welcome, now Dementia!" he yelled calling for the freak girl

Dropping from the ceiling she batted her eyelashes at him "yeeeeeeees Black Handsome?"

Black Hat sighed "why did you bother Flug with his experiments again?" He asked holding over the pocket again. "He's tiny!"

Dementia let out a squeal of laughter clutching her stomach. "I KNOW RIGHT! He is just so cute now! I just want to eat him up!" she gazed at Black Hat's pocket licking her lips.

Flug shivered at her tone leaning closer to Black Hat.

"You cannot eat my scientist Dementia! We have to get him back to normal!"Black Hat said whacking her with his cane his other hand protectively over the pocket his heartbeat pulsing calmly against Flug

Flug gave a small smile at Black Hat's protectiveness. Pressing into his hand easing up and popping his bagged head over the top of the pocket.

Dementia gasped lunging to him "HE FITS IN YOUR POCKET!? GIMME GIMME GIMME!"

Black Hat hissed putting his hand out holding her by her face "No! Flug is mine! He stays with me!" He demanded.

5.0.5. looked at them and clapped happily it must be hug time!

Dementia whined reaching out her hands trying to grab the shrunk doctor "YOU JUST WANT HIM TO YOURSELF!"

Flug frowned clutching one of Black Hat's fingers and calling out his voice squeaking slightly "Leave me alone Dementia!"

"Damn right! He's my little Flug!" Black Hat said before crying out in shock as 5.0.5. picked them all up in a bear hug "Aaaaooooo!"

Flug let out a quiet "oof" as he was slammed into Black Hat's chest his head hitting a black button hard making his vision swim.

Black Hat hissed and teleported to his office pulling Flug out "Flug?!" He asked distress clear on his face.

Flug shook his head lightly rubbing the back of his bag. Pushing lightly on Black Hat's fingers Flug shook his head swaying slightly. "Good good fine."

Black Hat hissed and set him gently on the desk '"what now..."

Flug shook his head waving him off as he stumbled onto the table "mm good. Just hit hard on the head. Should be fine….. Sorry." tripping over his own shoes Flug fell forward pinwheeling his arms before falling smack on his face with a groan.

Black Hat reached forward to save him too late and watched his little scientist hit his face with a wince. He looked around a few minutes and returned with some of his red handkerchiefs and made a little nest for his scientist to rest upon. He gently eased him into his palm before laying him in the nest. "Do you know of any scientist that can help you out of this mess faster?" He asked

Flug shook his head curling into the nest with a content hum. "N-no... Sorry. I don't really talk to anyone outside of here anymore... Sorry."

"Oh don't be your usual discretional self. A lack of outside contacts made you perfect for this job!"

Flug nodded lowering his head "sorry..." his bagged head shot up at his mistake. Black Hat had told him to stop being so discretional and what did he do!? "Sorry I mean sorry. Oh Shoot I said it again! Sorry gah! Sorry for saying sorry I mean Gah!" Flug clutched his bagged head in anguish at his constant mistakes.

Black Hat watched him a bit before flicking him "stop that I doubt a panic attack at your size will be amusing or healthy" he said

Flug let out a whine gripping his stomach where he had been flicked. "That-that really hurt!...sir."

"I don't care" Black Hat said sitting down and pet him

Flug let out a small huff crossing his arms and rolling over in his nest so he wasn't facing Black Hat.

Black Hat rolled his eye. "You are being difficult Flug!" He said and poked his back with a sharp finger though was careful to not hurt him

Flug whined loudly "JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE..." grumbling he added "Mm not much help this small anyway."

Black Hat sighed and made a massaging motion with his thumb "don't be over dramatic here" he said taking his magic and created a tiny pen and paper for him "draw plans we can make them bigger later" of course he would find a way to keep Flug working

Flug gasped quickly gathering the supplies and cradling them close. Looking up to Black Hat in awe and appreciation "th-thank you. THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR! I-i thank you... I just *snif* this is the best thing anyone has given me. *snif* Thank you." Flug scrubbed away his forming tears hiccuping.

Black Hat gasped at him before blushing and coughing into a fist "of course Flug I am the only one you need" he said self importantly

Flug nodded starting to sob "y-you and five o-oh five are the only ones who cares! D-dementia is mean to me!" Flug scrubbed his eyes trying to stop crying but it only seemed to get worse "i-i can't s-stop!"

Black Hat frowned and picked him up and petted him gently "Hey it's okay and she just likes to cause trouble I am sure she cares about you too" he assured trying to soothe the crying doctor

Flug sobbed clutching onto his fingers "y-your not lying a-are you?"

"What reason have I to lie Flug?" He asked pressing his nose area to Flug's head trying to comfort him

Flug shrugged whining "I don't know!" Flug let out a small squeak flinching slightly before nuzzling into Black Hat his bag crinkling loudly.

Black Hat chuckled "so cute" he said "I think Like tiny you so cute and carryable."

Flug squeaked indignantly. face burning a deep red he stuttered out "i-i... d-don't like n-not being able to do a-anything..." Flug was tempted to comment on how he was enjoying how nice Black Hat was being but decided against it.

"You'll be brainstorming and this can't be permanent right?" He said

Flug's eyes widened under his bag looking down at his small hands. looking up from his hands to Black Hat he let out a broken sob. "I DON'T WANNA BE TINY FOREVER! I'LL DIE!"

Black Hat sighed and stroked his bag "Flug calm down we'll fix this" Black Hat really wanted to be the one throwing fits right now but he didn't know how Flug would or could handle it

Flug nodded sniffling "okay... sorry... i think the ray is making me emotional... sorry. heh i haven't cried this much in forever."

"It's alright Flug you must be traumatized " his boss said setting him down now that he was calmer

Flug chuckled "with everything i've been through i wouldn't be surprised if i wasn't in a permanent state of trauma"

"Oh please working here can't be that bad!" Black Hat said rolling his eye

Flug huffed crossing his arms "oh yeah 'it can't be that bad' to you maybe!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He demanded huffing and crossing his arms

Flug rolled his eyes mocking telling him "oh i didn't mean aaaaannnnnything about it my highness."

Black Hat frowned and flicked him growling "explain yourself now!"

Flug whimpered shying away from him "s-sorry sorry i didn't mean it. i-i was just j-joking... sorry."

"It didn't sound like a joke" Black Hat growled

Flug whimpered curling in on himself "sorry sorry sorry." a mantra going through Flug's head of "why did you say that you idiot! he could squash you like a bug! you know better than that! i thought you were suppose to be a genius!"

Black Hat had a revelation "You genuinely fear me?!" He said and looked to be honestly shocked

Flug shook his head but remained his his small ball "n-no-yes... Well m-more like re-re-respect. Y-yeah. Respect with a little smidge of fear?"

Black Hat frowned "has my treatment of you been so poor?" He asked Black Hat wasn't just a dealer to villains he was a former villain. He carried habits and he did try to be better to his subordinates though maybe he wasn't doing so well?

Flug shook his head "N-no! You're perfect! Always! I-i deserve it..."

Black Hat blushed "well of course I'm perfect! I'm me!" He said straightening his suit. "Is my treatment of you poor though?"

Flug chuckle shaking his head with a sad sigh. "N-no I deserve it... I not a good doctor or inventer. I don't deserve to be treated good. It's fine though. I've been treated like this since I was born. At least you give me work and a place to stay."

Black Hat frowned this... made a lot of sense sure he knew he took advantage of Flug with the low pay and long hours but he hadn't realized he was exploiting such an old... wound on the boy. "Flug! Don't say such things! You are brilliant both as a doctor and inventor! Just your work has bolstered our business and lives! You even created 5.0.5."

Flug gave a small smile under his bag. "t-thank you sir... getting this job was probably the best thing to happen to me."

Black Hat agreed "for you and I both" he said before sitting back and pulling out a cosmic brownie from the drawer he broke off a tiny slice for Flug still bigger than his head though and put a candy on it before eating the rest.

Flug smiled his stomach grumbling loudly. He held the brownie bite but didn't eat it. Quietly asking "...d-do you enjoy working with us?"

Black Hat looked surprised "What do you mean?" He asked mouth full of brownie

Flug awkwardly rubbed his hands together. "D-do you... Enjoy it? W-working with us... Me... D-do you enjoy it?"

Black Hat frowned but sighed reaching down and patting his bag "I do, I always worked alone before I found Dementia, and despite her oddities I was happier. Then, you and 5.0.5. came into my life and it's been a weird messed up possibly drug fueled dream... but still the best" he said "do you enjoy it here?"

Flug nodded happily "I do... Though it can be dangerous and I often end up hurt... I do enjoy it."

Black Hat hummed "maybe we can make more safety precautions..." he mused

Flug nodded picking at the brownie "could..."

Black Hat nodded and watched him pick at the brownie

Flug looked up at Black Hat shyly. "um... sir... could you... could you leave?"

"What why?" He asked quizzingly

Flug blushed muttering "i would rather not... well…. lift my bag..."

Black Hat made an 'o' with his face before standing "Oh yes right I'll be back in a bit" he said he was insanely curious about what his little scientist's face looked like but it was a promise he made when he hired him to respect the bag

Flug nodded giving him a small grateful "thank you."

Black Hat nodded and left

Flug smiled easing his bag off revealing light freckled skin. A long pink scar ran from the corner of his mouth traveling up his left cheek to his hairline creating a trench through his wild shaggy black hair. Munching happily on his brownie Flug hummed content.

Black Hat went around to check on everyone else

Dementia chuckled seeing Black Hat wander around "wonder if he took Flug with him? Hehehe guess I can find out." following him she giggled sneaking up to pounce. Crawling on the walls she launched herself at Black Hat's chest pocket hitting it hard

Black Hat screeched and fell on the floor "Dementia! What are you doing!" He demanded grossly. no Flug to be found

Dementia frowned slapping his pocket before digging though the others when she couldn't find him. She even flipped him over and checked his back pockets making sure to squeeze slighty while going through those with a giggle

Black Hat flushed "Dementia stop it!" He said slapping her hands away she was so excitable

Dementia frowned pouting "where'd you put him!"

"I threw him out silly woman" he said standing and dusting himself off "no he's eating"

She gasped excitedly knowing this would be her only chance to get to see what Flug hid under his bag "ooooooooooo where where!"

"Why?" Black Hat asked

Dementia crossed her arms "because! Now tell me!"

"Not unless you tell me" Black Hat said eye narrowed "he's very fragile right now"

Dementia pouted "nevermind I was just going to tell 5.0.5. Where he was. He was worried. Just wanted to check on my little doc."

Black Hat sighed "He's in my office"

Dementia grinned sprinting off screaming back to Black Hat "Thanks! Tell 5.0.5. For me! HAHAHA! Doc I'm coming for you!"

Black Hat roared "Dementia! Leave him alone he's in a fragile state right now!" He said chasing after her

Dementia giggled reaching the door yanking it open sticking out her tongue tauntingly before slamming the door.

Flug jumped quickly crawling under a mug unable to reach his bag quickly.

Black Hat hit the door and growled "Dementia I mean It! You be careful!" He said forgetting he could melt under the door

Dementia giggled sneaking around "doc~ doooooc~ come out come out~"

Black Hat frowned and remembered himself and melted under the door "Dementia unhand- Flug? Where are you?"

Dementia frowned searched and throwing things looking around "did you lose him!"

Black Hat saw the paper bag on the desk and grabbed it "his bag! Someone must have kidnapped him?!" He screeched "I'll tear them to pieces!"

Flug squeaked peeking out of the cup before it was slammed back down. Dementia chuckling giving a fake gasp leaning on the mug "it must have been those heros!"

Black Hat didn't hear the squeak. "They will regret this day! I'll kill them for this!" He said seriously and went toward his closet growling "how dare they steal my Flug!"

Dementia nodded "yeah! How dare they!"

Black Hat got in front of his computer and dialed the hero league

"Yello! Hero league here to save the day. How can we help you?" a man in blue spandex asked

Black Hat hissed "you've kidnapped my scientist! I demand him back!" He yelled standing his eye blazing

Dementia giggled leaning on the mug as little tinks came from it in panic.

The man raised his eyebrow "kidnapped? We are heroes sir we don't kidnap-wait Black Hat?!"

"Yes Black Hat! Who else! And my scientist is missing who else would steal him?!" He hissed crossing buff his arms

The hero sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose "we didn't steal him. Have you checked his lab? Maybe the kitchen?" he quietly muttered "why does he always call here."

"He can't travel! He was in a severe accident! He's the size of a pen! You imbeciles should know this since you kidnapped him!" Black Hat said in a fit of anger

The hero blinked leaning in interested "... Oh yes... The size of a pen you say? A few hero's just came in... I'll go see if they found a scientist the size of a pen."

"See that you do! And order them to return him immediately! If one hair or... whatever he has under that bag is harmed I will bestow suffering up in you all!" Black Hat swore

The hero nodded with a smile. "Of course we will be right over with him soon."

"I knew it good" Black Hat said satisfied then quieter unaware the nickname would pick up anyway "I would be lost without that idiot"

The hero nodded ending the call eager to start the groups travel to the unprotected lair.

Flug was panting weakly trying to gather air. thumping on the mug as darkness started to creep into his focus. Weakly he called out "H-help"

Black Hat did hear that pitiful cry "Flug?!" He said seeing the source "Dementia! You're smothering him" he said in alarm knocking her off and removing the mug in shock of the sight that met him

Flug gasped collapsing as the mug was removed panting he gazed weakly up at a blurry Black Hat. "B-black h-hat?"

"Flug?" He asked and gently picked up the man before him. Flug was a bit younger than he thought but his face he had never expected to see it... He was in awe

Flug blinked slowly still breathing heavily. Slowly, his arms weak and heavy to move, letting out a low whine Flug covered his face. "D-dooooooooon't."

Black Hat shot into action "I'm sorry!" He said and got his bag handing it over. "Oh now I have to call the heroes and tell them they have someone else's scientist..."

Dementia was in shock letting out a squeal she snatched the bag from Black Hat ripping it on accident. "O-hehe-oops."

Flug jumped Looking to her with wide eyes. There was a beat of silence before a broken sob came from the small scientist.

"Dementia what is wrong with you! That bag is a coping mechanism!" Black Hat screeched and grabbed the scientist and putting him in his pocket. "His bag is like my hat and your headdress have a little compassion" he said frowning maybe Dementia was bullying Flug...

Flug sobbed clutching onto the inside of the pocket.

Dementia whined "come on boss he looks CUTE. I just wanna see him without it for a little longer."

"Well he doesn't want to be seen, maybe someday he'll trust us enough to be comfortable but this day has been very hard in him. We need to save the picking on for a bit" he said with a sigh holding his pocket. "Right now I need to call the heroes back" he said

Dementia whined loudly "come ON boss! You know you've always been curious about it. Who wouldn't be! I just wanna look~ Sneak a peak~"

"No listen to him" Black Hat said sitting "you've upset him" he said sighing "it's been brought to my attention we have been mistreating Flug and we need to change that"

Dementia groaned "gah just because he's tiny now we have to start being all delicate like. Ugh!"

"Yes it does! He can seriously hurt himself right now!" Black Hat sighed wondering how to get through to her

Dementia huffed crossing her arms "you know you're taking his side a whole awful lot recently. I feel like you don't even care!"

Black Hat tipped his head "don't care about what?" He asked crossing his arms was this acting out on her part actually for a goal?

Dementia huffed waving her arms in the air "REALLY! REALLY! ME! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID EXCUSE AS A SCIENTIST WHO IS TERRIFIED OF YOU! I AT LEAST LOVE YOU!"

Black Hat was in shock "Love me?" He said and lowered his hand "I..." how did he answer that? Yes Dementia was his first companion,but did that make it love? And then there was the little scientist in his pocket...

Dementia frowned close to tears "you know what forget it!"

Black Hat frowned "Dementia I can't forget that I just..." He said unsure how to handle this well it was sort of obvious but he had always thought she was just being flirty...

Dementia frowned "do you like me back or not?"

"I don't know! Love is not common among my people please give me time to think... I'm sorry if I am hurting you" he said Black Hat loved causing discomfort but always intentionally or for a joke this was neither

Dementia frowned but nodded "okay... I will wait" Dementia made her way out of the office

Black Hat sagged in his chair and groaned placing another call to the heroes "I hate my life" he grumbled

Flug frowned concerned lightly patting Black Hat's chest from the pocket. "S-s-sorry..."

"It isn't your fault... I just thought Dementia's behavior was part of who she was..." He sighed waiting for someone to answer "they normally answer immediately " he sighed

There was a sound of an explosion and yelling. The screen clicked on the blue hero smirking down at Black Hat. "Well. Well. Well. It seems we've finally caught you."

"Caught Me? I was calling to tell you my scientist was found whatever shrunken scientist you have doesn't belong to me and should be returned to the appropriate villain" Black Hat said and listened to the explosion "Dementia better not be playing in the labs!" He grumbled getting his cane

Flug shook his head scared "no no no no B-Bl-Black Hat we need to run!"

The hero nodded his grin widening "oh of course... Now how would you like your scientist?"

"Are you deaf I found him" Black Hat said and hand unconsciously going to his breast pocket "why do we need to run?" He asked Flug quietly

The explosions became louder. "If we catch him... A jar or a shoe?"

Flug whimpered tears starting to flow. "L-leave me... Go... Please..."

Black Hat hissed "he's mine and you won't have him" suddenly the noises made sense "you're attacking my house!" He said before getting furious "you pay for this!" He declared and rushed out "Dementia! 5.0.5.! To me now!" He called building up his magic he had to save his minions!

Dementia was in the middle of it all slinging hero's and crawling on walls. Flug squeaked as he fell into the pocket.

5.0.5. was crying while running from the heroes. It seems they couldn't realize he was harmless.

Black Hat growled and laughed shadows grabbing the hero chasing him and slamming him into a wall so hard into a wall his skull cracked open

Dementia giggled grabbing a hero by his shoulders and flipping him hard into a wall.

Black Hat took 5.0.5. by the paw "I'm going to teleport you out to my room wait there for me" he said firmly and 5.0.5. whined fearfully but Black Hat sent him away anyhow. "Dementia! Come here!" He ordered her using his cane to impale another rep to the wall using only deadly methods it was clear he intended to make the heroes suffer

Dementia nodded throwing a man out a window before making her way to him.

Black Hat took her hand before reaching in his pocket and pulling Flug out "I want you to protect him and 5.0.5. got it? I will handle the invasion" he said quickly

She nodded seriously taking Flug gently in her hand.

Flug shook his head curling into her hand scared. "D-don't... Don't get hurt..."

"I won't now be safe" he said and teleported them to his room and prepared to face the intruders removing his hat so he could take his true form

Flug whimpered reaching out to 5.0.5. Dementia frowned but handed him over to the bear.

5.0.5. made a startled cry and took his creator gently making confused noises he had a cut on his arm that was bleeding green blood on his blue fur, but his attention was instantly on his creator trying to sniff for injury

Flug smiled pushing the large nose away. "D-Dementia could you get some bandages from the closet."

She gave a huff but did as told starting to wrap the bears arm. It was awkward and bulgy but it worked

5.0.5. whimpered at the bandages but let her treat him he made a confused noise pointing out to where the sounds of fighting were heard he didn't know what had happened

Flug smiled gently patting him "Black Hat is going to take care of those mean hero's while we stay safe in here okay."

5.0.5. nodded and looked at Dementia raising his free hand for a hug

Dementia rolled her eyes with a sigh but leaned in for the hug

5.0.5. held her and about an hour later Black Hat came in his suit was tore in many places but he was only bleeding a bit from his side he stank of blood and death "they are gone it's safe now" he assured him minions

Flug gasped "you're hurt!" forgetting how small he was and lunged to help him.

5.0.5. squeaked and held him tighter "aoo!" He said worried.

Black Hat sighed "this is nothing Flug" he promised walking to them seeing the bandages on 5.0.5.'s arm. He then looked over Dementia reaching for her "you fought as well are you hurt?" He asked

Dementia nodded puffing out her chest "yeah. You think those wimps could hurt me."

Black Hat chuckled "of course not. Now I am sure their hero league will collapse with most of their members dead... though now the base is a mess" he sighed

Flug frowned dropping his head. This was all his fault.

"They were idiots to attack me I wonder why they did it" he said

Flug whimpered scrubbing his eyes "i-it was my fault. I'm S-s-sorry. It's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" Black Hat asked petting him "you were in a cup" he said gazing at his poor Flug's face

Flug shivered "I-i have a s-secret..."

Black Hat frowned his eye narrowed "what sort of secret?"

Flug shook "I-I'm S-s-sorry I didn't want anyone to get hurt... S-s-so I would d-deal with them... They normally never make it inside unless they're r-really strong... I'm S-s-sorry."

Black Hat was shocked "what?!"

Flug's body quivered clutching himself tight "I-I'm S-s-sorry i-I-i didn't want you to know."

"Why not!" He demanded "what if they hurt you?! Or damaged us?!" He yelled at the small exposed man

Flug squeaked cowering "I'm S-s-sorry! I o-only confronted them o-once o-or t-twice. P-promise!"

Black Hat took him in hand "tell me about the experiences now" he demanded

Flug had tears streaming down his cheeks "n-normally my bots or d-defences defeat o-or discourage them. B-but a few kept coming b-back. It went f-for a-almost t-two weeks. S-s-so I just wanted them to k-know... I would a-always be here t-to protect you guys. T-that worked f-for awhile u-untill t-they wanted answers. I-i didn't want to tell them but he wouldn't stop h-he kept s-sending them t-they c-couldnt even p-pro-protect thems-selves." Flug let out a sob "i-i can't do it! I c-couldnt k-kill them!"

Black Hat frowned "Who couldn't defend themselves? You didn't kill anyone?" He asked so confused at Flug

Flug shook his head his speech slurring together with his sobs "I-I'm S-s-sorry I'm a horrible villain! I can't do it! They didn't want to-they were so weak-they didn't want to come back-i could see it in their eyes-im sorry Black Hat-I'm So sorry."

Black Hat pulled him close and rocked him "Flug calm down it's okay... You are an awful villain that's why I like you... me and Demecia we're the bad guys we don't expect that of you" he said though was a little annoyed he was handling this by himself

Flug whined looking up at Black Hat scrubbing at his tears. "D-did you k-kill them?"

"I did" he said "does that sicken you?" He asked

Flug looked down his lip trembling shaking his head slowly "N-no... Yes... I-i just want the right person to be s-stopped... W-will you kill them?... Please."

Black Hat was surprised Flug would ask such a thing of him but he nodded bringing him close pressing his forehead to his tiny body "Yes I will I'll kill anyone for you... just tell me who is responsible" he promised softly seeing how shook up Flug was

Flug smiled gently rubbing his head against Black Hat. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome Flug" he said gently putting him in his pocket

Flug instantly felt safe and at home in the pocket even without his paper bag he almost fell asleep before quietly adding "don't forget to bandage your wounds."

"I won't" Black Hat promised and held the pocket securely "Dementia let's clean up and then we can go hunting" he said

Dementia nodded excitedly "yeah I wanna rip some heads!" though she felt a pain in her heart watching how delicate Black Hat was to Flug.

Flug curled up in the pocket his eyes drooping and soon was asleep soft noises coming from him.

Black Hat chuckled "adorable... we'll have to get a new paper bag for him" he sighed as they left his safe room the base was a mess bodies and gore everywhere it seemed Black Hat had really let loose..

Dementia groaned "I understand you were angry but it'll take forever to clean this!"

"We could just hire someone to clean for us" he said

Dementia nodded "I like that idea."

Black Hat sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed the evil villains cleaning service.

Dementia played with her hair while waiting after Black Hat finished the call she asked "do you think we can find him? Or her?"

"Who's been torturing our poor Flug? Yes and we will make them suffer."

Dementia nodded mumbling "yeah... Only we are allowed to torture him."

"Exactly!" Black Hat agreed wholeheartedly

Dementia smirked before jutting a thumb at 5.0.5. "What are we going to do about big softy here?"

"He can help clean" Black Hat said

Dementia and 5.0.5. Nodded one a little more relieved than the other.

Black Hat waited until the evil cleaning guy arrived

A unenthused teenager knocked on the door a large black duffle bag filled with cleaning supplies hanging off one shoulder

"Ah hello it's good to see you get in here" he said and showed him the base full of dead heros

Popping a bubble the boy just nodded "okay... Should be done in an hour or two... Don't do nothing for free though... Gonna need the money first. Too many times got kicked out without."

"We are a business my boy! Black Hat would never leave a debt unpaid!" He said dropping a stack of bills on the boy it was probably three times the amount needed for the job

The boy gave a small grin popping another bubble. "That case... You wanting the walls fixed too Mr. Black Hat Sir."

"That would be excellent" he said "now do as you will me and my companion here have some hunting to attend too"

The boy nodded counting the bills sticking most in his wallet and a forth to use for the repairs. "Happy hunting. Let evil always triumph."

"Amen boy" he said and teleported he and Dementia out hand over hers not really thinking about it

Dementia looked down at their conjoined hands with a small smile but decided not to question him. She told him she would wait and she would.

Soon they were in front of the government hero league and Black gave no fucks as he just strolled in.

Dementia giggled sticking her tongue out and flipping heros off as she walked behind Black Hat. "hehehe they are going to freak when we walk in there heheehe"

"They are" he agreed and walked in.

At the sight of the top hatted villain the apprentice heroes quickly got out of there way shaking in fear, a few cowering and begging not to be hurt, one even fainted on sight. Many quickly ran out of the room assumingly to get reinforcements. Though none challenged Black Hat, they knew better.

Black Hat snatched one of the apprentice heroes by the scuff "take me to who's in charge" he ordered threateningly

The man quickly nodded quivering his eyes wide in fear. "T-th-this way." the man lead them down a corridor then through servile twist and turns into the maze of the building.

"Heroes and their shitty architecture how do you people live with this?" He asked annoyed

The man squeaked his knees quaking "i-it's h-hard sometimes. I-i normally get lost."

"No wonder maybe I should do you all a favor and destroy this place" he said

The man shivered but didn't comment "t-the main o-offices are just a l-little further… i-i can't help past that. I-i've never been in there."

"That's fine" Black Hat said and looked around once they were there "How boring"

The man nodded backing away once they were there, hesitantly asking "y-you're not going to k-kill me… a-are you?"

"Did you participate in the torture of my scientist?" Black Hat asked

The man frantically shook his head "i-i would never hurt someone! i-i don't even know who your scientist is."

Black Hat nodded "then I have no reason to kill you now run along before I change my mind" he said

The man quickly nodded and scampered away.

Dementia looked to Black Hat "do we have a plan?"

"We go in we gloat, we threaten, then we kill" he said heading for where he hoped the head office was.

Dementia grinned this was what she loved about Black Hat. He was ruthless and was always ready to finish a job preferring if it ended in blood.

As they neared a large door a heroes ran into it shouting "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"

Black Hat watched them shut it but with a blast of shadow the Eldritch blew them off the hinges he then strolled in "greetings children of light I think we need to have a chat"

A gun was put to Black Hat's head, but Dementia bit the man's hand off and shoved him away spitting out the gun behind them. The room was still besides the man's screams a young girl scampering over and walking him out the back to get fixed up. Dementia growling at them as they left.

Black Hat hadn't flinched "I want to know who put orders out for you heroes to bother my scientist " he demanded

The hero in blue that Black Hat had talked to earlier stood up walking closer tisking "Black Hat you really shouldn't walk into an enemy's place and start making claims. I mean isn't your scientist, if you're able to call him even that, the size of a pen?" the heroes snickered.

"He is but do not think he can be harmed because of it. I am here because he has informed me that you have been sending lesser members to harass him and he was benevolent enough to send them back alive"

There was a long silence insinuating that many of the heroes knew nothing about actions. One hero looked to the hero in blue "is that true? The commander-" the blue hero cut the man off anger apparent in his tone "The Commander gave his orders. They knew of the risk."

"Bring your commander forth" Black Hat hissed "this foolishness will end in his death and yours if you continue in your disgusting behavior." He growled

A hero slowly started to rise however, the blue hero snapped in his direction "SIT BACK DOWN! We are never to bend to villains commands. The Commander's Order."

"Alright then" Black Hat said and suddenly he had a random hero by the throat and broke it. "Now will you tell me?" He asked almost pouting, his magic suddenly sealed the room no one would escape.

Heroes gasped, a few screaming, others getting out weapons ready to attack. The blue hero stood no emotion crossing his features as the dead hero was dropped to the ground. "Now Black Hat you can't just KILL people because you do get what you want. That isn't very professional or adult like."

Black Hat giggled and grabbed another hero this time a female he pulled her close running a hand gently down her face "Oh I am plenty old enough... you are all used to villains who play down to your demands I'm not one of them..." He said and sunk his teeth into her soft neck, eye never leaving blue.

She screamed gurgling as blood got in her air way. Heroes jolted one aiming a gun at Black Hat but their hand shook too hard to pull the trigger and be confident that they wouldn't hit the woman.

Flug jolted awake at the scream blood dripping down into the pocket on to him. His eyes widening at the sight of the woman curling into a ball with a whimper. Flug was never a big fan of blood or pain.

Black Hat released her neck and licked the blood "are you content to watch me kill her?" He asked blue unaware Flug was awake.

Blue raised an eyebrow unenthused "you can kill everyone in this room. I still won't tell you. We. Don't. Bend. To. Villain's. Commands."

Flug whimpered covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

"So be it I'll kill everyone in this room and make you watch... I'll marinate your corpse in their blood!" He said with delight and leaned over and sank his teeth over into her other side.

Many heroes screamed and lunged at Black Hat only to be deterred by Dementia. Others dropped to their knees begging to be spared and offering answers. The only emotion that passed upon Blue's face was the slight tugging of his lips downward. His monotone voice speaking out over the chaos "i thought you were better than us? Discussing your benevolent little doctor Flug sending our lesser members back alive. What would your little Flug think?"

"Flug is the merciful one not me... you could say he's our better half." Black Hat chuckled dropping the probably dying woman. He listened to the answers being given "ah your friends betray you." he said approaching Blue eye manic "they don't want your disgusting carcass in their blood."

Dementia chuckled throwing a hero that had tried to attack them. Giggling madly she gazed at the other heroes in question on who was next.

Blue's twitched in anger turning to the heroes who were begging hissing out "i should kill you myself for betraying the commander."

Flug shivered wiping away tears and trying to muffle his squeaks of surprise. This is what he had asked for. Black Hat is just doing what he had asked. Why is he shaking so much.

"Oh? A hero willing to kill his compatriots? How... villainous..." He chuckled raising up he heard Flug's whimper "my dear scientist isn't this wonderful? I'm killing them like you asked maybe you would like to bathe in their blood?" He asked patting his pocket as he approached blue

Flug shook and shivered but he slowly stood poking just the tip of his non-bagged head over the pocket looking up at Black Hat. In a small voice Flug shook his head "i-i don't really care for it. F-frankly I think I have enough on my s-sir. But t-thank you. C-can you make his hurt? H-heros like t-that shouldn't e-exist. Heroes are s-supposed to be good."

Blue chuckled "you brought Flug with you. Aren't you afraid he could get hurt? One wrong move and he would be squashed."

"You think I would ever let you do that?" Black Hat chuckled and pet Flug "you are no hero you are a wolf in sheep's clothing and now they all see it..." He said gesturing to the cowering heroes his body began to change getting taller sharper "I will make you experience hell you never knew could be" he said

There was a flicker of fear in Blue's face before he went to lunge at Black Hat aiming to strike at his weakest part. Flug.

Black Hat roared his body opening up like a giant mouth Flug held securely in a tentacle he grabbed blue "I'm going to devour you" he said and pulled the blue imposter into himself loud crunching noises and slurping noises were heard but Black Hat refused him death

Flug squeaked in surprise clutching onto Black Hat's tentacle so tight his fingers shook and his knuckles turned white. Flug's breathes went ragged and his skin paled not only at the horrific sight and sounds, but also the incredible height he was now. Flug was terrified "J-Jefecito!"

Blue let out loud shouts of pain and struggle.

Yet everyone were too frozen in fear to help.

Black Hat devoured him and nearly moaned when his body reshaped it was delicious he carefully brought Flug down and into his clawed hands "are you alright my Flug?" He asked worried

Flug shook paled as a ghost his small fingers clutching onto Black Hat's claws as tight as he could. Quietly muttering "j-jefecito... jefecito... jefecito..."

Black Hat frowned and pressed close his forehead to Flug "shhh I am here Flug jefecito is here no one is going to hurt you not even me" he promised

Flug gave a shaky nod leaning so close that it hurt. "Jefecito D-don't d-drop me."

"I would never" he promised nuzzling slightly it bothered him how frightened Flug was but he said nothing for now. "Shall we continue our mission?" He asked wondering if Flug needed a break

Flug nodded still clinging tightly to Black Hat.

Dementia frowned "you want me to take care of these guys boss?"

"Yes you do that I know you've probably been bored... drag the name and location of their commander from them" he said grinning at her

Dementia's grin widened in excitement. "You Got it boss" she lunged at the heroes ripping and biting at their limbs. Screams, sickening squelches, the sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh filled the room. She went for the throat and guts on the heroes that were too terrified to give her answers others she wounded to ask later.

Black Hat chuckled petting Flug gently "she really is good at this" he said not caring he was probably shifting part of the world's balance with killing so many heroes but this was one of many leagues.

Flug nodded starting to give small hums of contentment at the pets. Flug paused slightly wondering when Black Hat became a comforting person he felt safe with. But it just made his head hurt so he focused on enjoying it while it lasted

Black Hat involuntarily purred and the noises he liked those a lot especially on tiny Flug'

Flug giggled papping Black Hat's cheek squeaking out "that tickles!"

Dementia was beating the last information out of the heros

Black Hat chuckled "does it?" He asked flicking him with his forked tongue. He then looked over at Dementia "good work where are we going?" He asked her

Flug nodded giving him a large smile and sticking his own tongue out with a smirk.

Dementia turned to them her grin dipping at the sight before she corrected it. "Well he's in the office. There's a corridor, door to the left, then two turns right, then through the big metal door."

Black Hat chuckled at him and stuck him back in his pocket "then let us put an end to this" he said walking to her "good job" he praised.

Flug popped up so his head was out of the pocket so he could see. As long as he didn't think about it being without his bag wasn't too terrible… he had Black Hat that's all he needed.

Dementia smiled enjoying the praise. "Thanks boss. I do my best work with you"

"You do" he said and went toward the room he hoped he figured out a solution to this awkward love situation soon

The large doors loomed in front of them a faint sound of alarms going off behind it.

Black Hat used his powers and blew the door off it's hinges "here's Johnny ~!" He crowed remembering some sort of movie Flug had shown him

Flug covered his mouth sinking into the pocket giggling. Lightly papping Black Hat's chest with giggles "s-st-oooop!"

There was a row of heroes standing ready for battle before a large desk where the commander sat. "Well boys you have been a distraction to my men for long enough."

"Ah most of your men are dead... You should have come out, how selfish. a leader should always be the first to die for his men" Black Hat said with a giggle "but we've seen neither you or your blue companion are real heroes haven't we?"

The commander tisked disappointed "and William was one of my most loyal. They knew the risk of becoming a hero when they started."

"I doubt they signed up to be slaughtered... how long has it been since villains and heroes cared about killing?" Black Hat asked stroking his chin there were always threats and stuff but the last actually murder had probably been decades ago with the signing of the superpower aggression act. "Too long it seems"

The commander just sighed his hands connecting to make a triangle with his thumbs. "Black Hat... Get with the times. Villains have evolved past killing and other trivial crimes. They are all show and drama this day in age... Even you."

Black Hat smiled and pet Flug in his pocket like one would a fat white cat. "Oh I am fully supportive of the times... having less people dead is good for business... but you know what isn't good for business? You sending people repeatedly to harass my poor little scientist, waiting for me to kill all your little underlings, and still not taking me seriously" he said approaching "of course perhaps you knew how this would end... You know how old I am don't You? How I remember the times of kill or be killed... and you my friend? You are going to be killed" he said lowly he loved his drama, but this was getting boring and he wanted pizza

The commander just gave a small grin "oh Black Hat... I wanted you to come... Your doctor told us everything we would need... Now you're trapped." with a press of a button a large container fell from the ceiling. Large latches flipped up when it hit the floor with a thud trapping Black Hat inside. Thick panels of see through material made up the walls showing as a struggling Dementia was grabbed by heroes.

Black Hat growled and reached for the paneling he'd destroy it! "Flug would never betray me" he shouted. "Release her now" Black Hat growled wanting thief hands off of Dementia

They quickly restrained Dementia muzzling her and binding her up.

Black Hat roared and began throwing himself against the paneling he'd save her! "Dementia don't move" he ordered refusing to give the heroes the chance to kill her

The commander tisk pressing a button a hissing sound starting. A green gas starting to be pumped into the container. "You really shouldn't trust your little doctor with your weakness. Turns out poison works on humans and freaks like you…. Go to sleep villain."

Black Hat looked shocked as the poisonous gas fell like a waterfall from the top of the container and began to rise "no... Flug!" He said pulling the scientist out of his pocket " you idiot!" He hissed and shoved him into his mouth and swallowed. He didn't go to a stomach however but somewhere more... cold and lonely a deeper world inside Black Hat

Flug had the breath knocked out of him when he was snatched from Black Hat's pocket. Eye's wide a gasp like scream was ripped from his throat as he headed for Black Hat's own throat. Flug thrashed screams and sobs breaking from him as he was swallowed. Horror filled screams and sobs making his throat go raw "PLEASE! PLEASE! JEFETICO! PLEASE I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE! I'M S-s-sorry please please..." Flug shook curling in on himself crying as he waited for the darkness to take him as he traveled down Black Hat's throat.

Black Hat hated his terror but it was the only way to keep him safe.

When Flug opened his eyes next he would see he was in a barren dead field with three large living flowers each was as taller than Flu himself one was a white rose another a daisy like the one from 5.0.5.'s head the last a white brown orchid.

Flug shivered clutching onto his shirt wishing he still had his bag. Seeing the flowers Flug let out a soft sob crawling over to the daisy curling under trying to take as much comfort that 5.0.5. brings him.

The daisy did seem warm like one of his hugs.

In the outside world Black Hat was fighting against the container and gas coughing out a lung it was mostly for show but the heroes wouldn't know that

Flug broke down in tears whimpering missing his friend already "w-what do I do? I-i thought jefectio was being-that he started to-THAT HE LIKED ME!" Flug scrubbed his eyes hiccuping

Dementia struggled hanging furiously at her bonds at the sight of Black Hat.

Black Hat ceased his struggling beating the wall weakly as he followed his eye slipping closed before he hit the ground even adding a bit of melting to his form he hated how he was hurting Dementia and Flug right now but he would make it up to them he promised himself.

A gentle breeze blew over Flug making the giant flowers away a bit

Flug hiccuped scrubbing his eyes "I-i hate this! I just want everything to go back to normal! A-at least I wouldn't feel so-so UGH! We were doing so good too. I didn't think he even enjoyed or remembered our movie night. And I've never seen him so playful or kind. Then I messed up. OH GOD WHAT IF THIS DOES HURT HIM! OH WHAT HAVE I DONE! I ALWAYS MAKE MISTAKES I'M A HORRIBLE FRIE-henchman..."

Dementia froze in horror. They had killed him. Black Hat was gone. Large hot tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to shriek out in a pained heartbroken scream.

The commander chuckled "well that's one less villain to be bothered by. Put her in with him."

There was a large suction sound as the gas was taken out and an invisible door opened for them to toss Dementia in.

Just that short amount of time was all that was needed the eldritch launched out of the container going straight for Dementia's captors slicing them in half instantly. He grabbed her pulling her inside himself as well she dropped into the field with Flug.

Black Hat chuckled "it seems you have no more chips to gamble with"

Dementia groaned as he hit the ground. Her suddenness causing Flug to gasp and rush to her. Surprisingly she was the same size as him now. "D-Dementia! Here let me get this muzzle and binds off."

Making quick work of both Flug collapsed hugging her tight.

Dementia chuckled patting his back awkwardly. "I'm okay... you sap."

The flowers seem to glow a little providing more light and seemed perkier though the orchid was still sort of wimpy looking

The commander's eyes widened with fear. "SHOOT HIM!"

Black Hat grinned widely and his form began to shift losing form "I'll not fall to you " he chuckled darkly his body turning into an odd gas cloud with many eyes and tentacles

The men began shooting terrified. Bullets going in all directions.

They all passed through him and hit others the tentacles lashed out grabbing heroes and dragging them in those who went in did not come out

Screams and gunshots rang out though they didn't make a difference.

Soon the mass that was once Black Hat had devoured them all leaving only the commander left the room dead silent except for the hissing of the gas. It drifted closer.


	2. Holiday mix of oneshots -Christmas-

**Hello! StormyFictioners are starting a new story including a mix of one shots based on our already made stories so we can update old stories and spice up our writings a bit. Our second addition is a one shot based from the plot of _A Small Problem_** **! You can check it out here or read it and more one shots from "** **StormyFictioners** **Holiday mix of oneshots"**

"StormyFictioners Holiday mix of oneshots" is a mix of one shots of the different Universes and Fandoms we StormyFictioners have already started. Please check out our stories that these chapters are based on. We will try to write these where a person wouldn't have to read them first, but we do recommend to check them out. Each will start out with information on the story that the one shot it based on. They will be randomly selected with the power of dice however, comment on which story you would like done next and it might sway the dice. :)

* * *

 **Warning:**

This not a continuation of A Small Problem it is a one shot based from the plot. This is PaperHat or Black Hat/Flug. Along with one-sided Dementia/Black Hat and later Dementia/OC Circe

 **Rated:**

T

* * *

 **-Christmas-**

Flug whimpered clinging to the needles of the large pine tree. Cursing Black Hat for putting Dementia in charge of setting up the Christmas tree. He didn't mean for this to happen with his off handed mention that they should celebrate the holiday. Flug whimpered again as he almost slipped off his branch with a small squeak he tightened his hold on it. "Black Hat is going to be pissed to find out Dementia decided I'm a star." Flug sighed resigning to his fate of being trapped at the top of their Christmas tree for a while. It sucked to be the size of a pencil.

Black Hat grumbled as he was dragged to look at the tree "this better be good Dementia"

Dementia giggled "oh you'll love it! It has the perfect star hehehe!"

Black Hat frowned "I doubt it" he said but looked at the tree not noticing the distressed topping

Dementia giggled dancing around the tree "hehehe isn't it perfect!"

Flug gave a small squeak clinging to the branch as Dementia's movement cause the tree to sway slightly

"Whatever. Wait that sound. where's Flug?" He said

Dementia giggled "what and give away the surprise hehehe nope!"

Black Hat began examining the tree "Flug?"

"Ah-up h-here s-sir. I would very much l-like to come down." Flug gave him a small wave while still clinging to his branch

Black Hat looked up and felt like he was going to have a heart attack "Flug!" He said and increased his height picking up the smol scientist. "Are you alright?"

Flug nodded giving a small sigh of relief and practically melting in Black Hat's hold. "Yes, Thank you sir."

"Dementia! You could have hurt him what if he fell!" He said setting Flug safely in his pocket and put a mini imploding star on the top

Dementia whined stomping her foot lightly "aww Black Hat you're no fun anymore. I'm gonna go prank people with 5.0.5. At least he's still fun and not a stick in the mud."

"5.0.5. doesn't do pranks" Black Hat pointed out and patted her head "and what have I said about Flug? He's too fragile to be picked on right now"

Dementia pouted crossing her arms "fiiiine! I Just... I miss the old Black Hat. I'm tired of overprotective mom hat."

He facepalmed "Dementia I don't exist for your whims girl" he said things were just so awkward now

"And why not! I have needs too ya know! I'll be in my room if you need me MOM HAT!" Dementia stormed off even though She just wanted to beg for things to go back to normal. Flug couldn't return to normal quick enough.

"Um.. Sir? Is... Is she going to be okay?"

Black Hat patted his pocket "I don't know. And I don't know what to do" he said looking at the messed up tree "perhaps we should attempt this Christmas thing?"

Flug gave a small nod. "It will be fun... Right? i-I use to have a big celebration every year before… well this would be good for us."

"I have never celebrated this before tell me how it's done?"

Flug gave a small smile. "Well we have the tree done. Um normally I would make Christmas shaped cookies. We could do that if you want? But we don't have to..."

"Cookies are fine" he said and went to Dementia's room and banged on the door "GET OUT HERE WRETCH WE'RE MAKING COOKIES"

Flug flinched huddling in the pocket more.

Dementia grumbled through the door "I don't make cookies I eat them."

"Too bad! Mom Hat demands it!"

Dementia grumbled but opened her door giving him a wide smile "does this mean you want to spend time with little ol me?" Dementia hoped he would say yes.

"Yes, we are spending time together" he said

Dementia giggled happily grabbing Black Hat's hand and dragging him to the kitchen

He sighed and once there manifested many cookie cutters for every holiday and set Flug on the counter

Dementia frowned slightly at Flug before smirking. Starting to Mix up the cookies until it was a nice sticky dough. Making sure that Black Hat was looking away she snatched up Flug and dunked him into the dough. Folding it over and encasing him in doughy darkness.

Flug smiled watching them mix asking softly for Black Hat to get him a snowflake cookie cutter. Letting out a startled squeak when he was lifted. Struggled to escape from the dough Flug whimpered. He froze eyes wide as the dough was slowly folded over him. Whimpering he pushed against the sticky darkness his legs sinking in the dough and his hands being absorbed. Flub started to hyperventilate.

Black Hat returned with the cutter "here Flug? Dementia! Where is Flug?!" He snapped

Dementia shrugged slowly mixing the dough before pinching some and starting making balls for her cookie cutter. "Maybe he left? Is he on the floor?"

Black Hat looked down to be sure "he couldn't get down there Dementia what did you do?" He demanded eyes narrowed

Dementia held back a smirk "I don't know what your talking about."

Black Hat slammed a fist down "Dammit Dementia you tell me where he his right now!" He said his teeth all bared and fire going from his eye

Dementia have him a blank stare. "Why do you care about him so much?"

"He's our scientist! He lives in this house! By all rights he's your brother!"

Dementia scoffed and looked offended "as if! He knows how I feel and he still hogs you! He doesn't deserve you! I'm evil. I'm the villain. He's weak, useless, he's not a villain!"

Black Hat grabbed her roughly "you tell me where he is right now"

Dementia frowned muttering "probably poisoning the cookie dough."

He dropped her and began digging through the dough "Flug!"

Dementia frowned walking slowly out of the room

Flug gasped as a sharp claw sliced through the dough in front of him. Wheezing from the effort Flug wrenched his hand out and latched on to a sharp claw.

Black Hat heaved him out and began picking him clean of dough "Flug are you okay?" He demanded

Flug nodded tears streaming down his cheeks. He rubbed his sticky fingers at the tears hiccuping lightly. "F-fine sir."

Black Hat growled and grabbed Dementia "that is it! You could have killed him! I don't care how good of a villain you are you are OUT OF HERE! PACK YOUR THINGS AND BE GONE BY SUNSET!" he yelled and tossed her out

Dementia squawked as she was tossed out. Turning startled she started a mix of apologizing and protesting. "You can't do this to me! Please I'm sorry!"

Flug shook shocked tears still running down his cheeks

"No you aren't Dementia I gave you plenty of chances! you care about nothing but yourself and you've put your coworker's life at risk far too many times! now get out!" he growled and shut the kitchen door in her face

Dementia gaped at the door tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Please don't do this Black Hat. Is he really worth it!"

Flug whimpered "don't... She's right..."

Black Hat picked him up "no I am tired of this she shouldn't try to kill you because you have my attention I will not tolerate it" he said and took him to the sink and began cleaning him with warm water and soap

Flug squeaked blushing at Black Hat's gentle touch and words. "B-but..."

"Don't but me" he said with a low growl and when Flug was clean he used a bit of magic to dry him off

Flug hung his bright red face messing with the ends of his shirt. "Sorry..."

Black Hat put him in his pocket "she won't be able to hurt you ever again" he promised

Flug gave a small whimper "I-i don't... I don't mind sir. She hasn't really hurt me just-she's just doing what she always does. I'm just smaller now. Y-you shouldn't make such a big deal over it."

"She is not doing what she always has! Before now its been pranks and just her! But now she is being Malicious!"

Flug frowned borrowing deeper into the pocket. "S-she did lock me in my closet one time. I was trapped until 5.0.5. Freed me a few days later... I guess she's been a little bit rough. Maybe she just needs to beat up a hero or something."

"She isn't our problem anymore" he said though he would miss her a teeny bit

"But! But you can't just..."

"I can't just what?" Black Hat said

Flug frowned "we... We're family. You can't-you can't just abandon her."

"She seems content to abandon you. why do you care?" He asked

Flug frowned muttering "I Just... I mean... I don't know."

Black Hat pet him "I don't want... I don't like the idea of her going either, but I cannot stand back as she continuously puts your life in danger."

Flug nodded sadly "o-okay."

He held him and nuzzled him "we'll move past this" he said.

Flug gave a small huff "So much for Christmas."

"Does that bother you?"

Flug shrugged "I hypothesized it would end up a failure anyway. Anytime we try to do something normal it ends with something on fire. You get use to it after a while."

Black Hat nodded and pet him

Flug sighed looking up at him "you're pretty weird you know that. Oh gosh that came out wrong!"

"I am not weird! what makes you think that?"

Flug blushed stuttering "i-i'm sorry I didn't mean to say that! You're not weird in a bad way-oh gosh-at all! You're not weird at all sir."

Black Hat snorted "good" he said self importantly

Flug sunk a little lower into the pocket. everyone in this house, including himself, were the epitome of weird. However, Flug wasn't going to tell that to his demon boss, who just kicked out one of the four people who lived in the house, that.

Black Hat walked out of the kitchen heading for his office which would pass Dementia's room

Dementia was crying as she packed up her things. She never thought this would happen. Where would she even go? Maybe being a villain wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Maybe she should just join a hero gang or turn herself in?

BlackHat stopped outside her door face falling as he heard her sobs his hand moving to his heart feeling it sink

Dementia scrubbed at her tears "i-i should have known dammit! He-he'll never care about me. I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! I should have known they were closer than friends. What did i expect a wedding invitation… yeah, yeah i did! Hell i should have been their flower girl! I knew Black Hat loving me would be too good to be true, but i thought i would be at least first choice or before tech nerd… now i won't even get a bite of the wedding cake."

Black Hat frowned listening and leaned against the door.

Flug blushed a bright red at hearing Dementia's conversation with herself.

Dementia gave a humorless chuckled finishing her packing "guess i never realized that Black Hat was gay… Gay for a nerd like Flug too. Never gonna find a hot, powerful, demon like him again." Dementia sighed resigned to her fate. She just has to move on. This wasn't the first time she had been tossed away from what she would call family. "Guess i can check that hero group a few blocks down. Circe was kind of cute last battle."

Black Hat sighed and knocked

Dementia jumped turning around "i-i'm leaving d-don't worry."

"You... Don't have to" he said quietly "I acted in haste but you leaving would be just as bad as Flug."

Dementia gave a small forced laugh "sure."

"No I mean it. I cannot and will not return your love but I do care for you"

Dementia sniffled swiping at her growing tears. Giving a watery chuckle she asked "so are you going to let me be your flower girl heh?"

"Heh sure... And the wedding planner" he said

Flug squeaked swatting at Black Hat's chest

Dementia giggled flinging the door open and yanking Black Hat into a hug

Black Hat groaned "careful" he said but patted her back

Dementia whined but she was smiling through tears as she pulled back

Black Hat pet her "Do you still want to try the Christmas thing?"

Dementia nodded excitedly "y-yeah... Um Flug no hard feelings?"

Flug shook his head smiling though his face was still red.

Black Hat pet Flug "good now let's do whatever this is"

Flug gave a small chuckle "yeah. I think our cookies might miss us a bit."

"Ah yes the cookies"

Flug nodded "oh we could also make some eggnog."

Dementia nodded excitedly "I can do that!" Flug gave her a fearful look "I'll use a recipe Flug."

Black Hat nodded "make this nogg of egg then" he said and took them back to the kitchen

Dementia giggled quickly looking for a recipe. They had all the ingredients, even the alcohol part.

Stepping on the the table Flug grabbed a snowman cutter as large as himself and worked it onto the dough.

Black Hat made a few cookies himself

Grinning Dementia placed two glasses onto the table keeping another for herself. "Here are your drinks... Flug you might just have to swim in it."

Black Hat snorted and turned the glass tiny

Flug beamed up at him taking a large gulp before almost spitting it out. Taking a rough swallow he turned to Dementia "what's wrong with this? Why does it taste different?"

Dementia shrugged "I don't know what your talking about I made it just like the recipe said. Truly, the only thing I added was extra cinnamon?"

Black Hat tasted his. Shrugging at the flavor, it wasn't bad for Dementia standards.

Flug shrugged this wasn't the worst thing that Dementia had made. Be the time his cup was halfway drained Flug had decided it tasted pretty good actually. "It's pretty good Dem-hic-heh oops."

Black Hat watched "heh you must get drunk pretty fast."

Flug blinked "drunk? I don't drink."

"There's alcohol in that Flug" Black Hat giggled

Flug pailed "w-Wh-What B-but I don't drink. Oh gosh. I do stupid things. I can't be drunk! Oh gosh what if it kills me at this size. I can't breathe."

BlackHat picked him up and pet him "you'll be fine"

Flug looked up to him worried "will I? How can you be sure?"

"Yes, I am sure you'll be fine" he said and rocked him

Flug sighed wiping away a few tears that had slipped out. "I-i just hate being small!"

BlackHat nodded it had been weaks "surely you'll turn back any time" he said

Flug flopped in Black Hat's hold whining "I'll be small forever!" giving a small whine Flug pouted "can i have more eggnog? I wanna drink my problems away."

Black Hat gave him back the glass

Flug frowned sipping on the glass

Black Hat rubbed his back with a tentacle as he made cookies

Flug gave a small sigh draining the glass and Dementia filled it up again for him and he downed half of it in a few gulps

"You might wanna slow down Flug. For a lightweight you're drinking them kind of quickly."

"Yeah you will be sick at that rate" Black Hat said taking his glass and drinking it himself

Flug gave a small pout "c-come on. One more... Please."

"Nope you're drunk"

Flug gave a small whine "But Bla-hic-babe I Just need a little. I'll work over time or something or or-" Flug pleaded before snickering. Spotting the leafy greens of mistletoe hanging above Black Hat. Flug hiccuped giggling.

Black Hat turned red "you've definitely had enough" he said "why are you giggling?"

Flug giggled more pointing up at the mistletoe "you-you gotta kiss me!"

BlackHat blushed "that's stupid" he said but brought Flug a little close

Flug snorted tipping slighting so he resorted to plopping down in Black Hat's hold trying to cover his giggles "you're red! You're so embarrassed!"

"I am not! I don't get embarrassed"

Flug waved at him snickering "yup you're embarrassed. Don't-don't worry ya cute. Hehehe adorkable."

Dementia giggled covering her face. Sure a pang of sadness went through her, but tiny drunk Flug and the most ridiculousness thing and was so hilarious!

"Am not! I'll prove it!" He said and laid a big smooch on Flug

Flug squeaked his eyes closing as he leaned into it. Panting slightly as they released. Flug face was flushed and the stuttered over his words slightly "I-i think you Have to-to give me another."

"I think you are too small for real kisses" he snorted

Flug gaped at him. "But-but it doesn't matter how small I am! Are you not gonna give me anymore cause I'm s-so sm-all!" Flug felt tears well up and roll down his cheeks as he hiccuped.

"No I feel like I'm eating your face" he said and kissed him again

Flug whimpered clinging slightly to Black Hat.

Black Hat peppered him with kisses "better?"

Flug sighed eyes closed looking the most relaxed he's been... Ever. Oh how he loved this kind and comforting attention from Black Hat.

Black Hat rocked him as he put some cookies in the oven

Flug hiccuped nuzzling into his hold and latching onto a finger and held it close

Black Hat chuckled "I vote Flug drinks more often"

Flug gave a small purr of contentment nuzzling into Black Hat's hand before falling asleep.

Dementia looked concerned at the small scientist "me too, but do you think he'll be okay? he did kind of just demand kisses from you and then curled up and passed out. plus how much meds should we give him when he wakes up with a hangover? don't think they make a size for him. though man we should have recorded that he probably won't drink around us again." Dementia wondered why was she ever so mean to Flug. This tiny scientist was hilarious and for some reason made her feel protective of him.

"We will just grind up a tiny bit of aspirin" he said and pet him "he should be fine I'll watch him

Dementia sighed "of course. i'll go bring some eggnog to 5.0.5. while you two have your bonding time."

Black Hat walked over and hugged her "thank you"

Dementia smiled squeezing him back "you guys are actually pretty cute together." grabbing Black Hat's tie she yanked him until he was an inch from her face "if you ever hurt him or break his heart i will go and find something that will hurt your demon ass. now take care of him i know it may not seem like it, but i kind of like the dork. deep deep down in a weird wanna torture you but we're kind of family way."

BlackHat looked surprised that was a 180° but he nodded "of course?"

Dementia nodded "good i don't want you breaking everyone's hearts i don't think me or Flug could take it if you moved on to 5.0.5."

He scowled at her "that's disgusting Demencia"

Dementia laughed "Glad Flug doesn't have to worry about that then. I was afraid you would just move through each of us." snickering Dementia walked out mumbling comments about Black Hat being a furry.

Black Hat made a disturbed face and went to lay down rocking his little Flugsy

Flug hummed happily clinging to Black Hat. "... Bla... Hat... Mhmm."

"I've got you Flug" he promised petting his little head with his finger

Flug hummed nuzzling the finger he had hugged to him.

Black Hat smiled "this love thing might not be so bad" he said

Flug whined rubbing at his eyes he didn't want to wake up from the warm darkness of sleep. Scrubbing his face Flug gave a large yawn as he slowly woke up.

"You are alive. that's a relief" Black Hat said

Flug whinced clutching his skull. "Ugh… why?"

"You drank a lot" Black Hat chuckled

Flug shook his head slowly "i-i don't ugh i don't drink."

"Dementia spiked the eggnog. you were quite... Smoochy" he chuckled

Flug paled slowly looking up to Black Hat mortified. "W-what.."

"Oh yes apparently you noticed every piece of mistletoe. It was quite the enjoyment."

Flug groaned "noooo."

"Can you remember or do I need to give a demonstration?" He asked

Flug's eyes widened and he looked up shocked. Squeaking Flug asked "y-you want to k-k-k-k-iss m-me?!"

Black Hat chuckled "if you want me too"

Flug squeaked covering his face, but giving a small nod.

Black Hat smiled and lifted him kissing his face again

Flug blush a bright red mouth slightly open in shock.

Black Hat flicked his open mouth with his large thin tongue

Flug squeaked covering his mouth "B-Black Hat!"

Black Hat chuckled "remember yet?"

Flug nodded hiding his face. "I-i remember..."

BlackHat chuckled "good" he said before 5.0.5. knocked and made a few aroos it was present time!

Flug gasped "oh can you please take me to my lab" well his present day desk lab. Everything in his real lab was deemed for to big and dangerous for him, thus half of Black Hat's desk had been converted to a makeshift lab

Black Hat nodded and took him to the mini lab

Grinning Flug grabbed his three tiny wrapped presents. A crewdly wrapped death ray for Black Hat, a lockable diary for Dementia, and a hat for 5.0.5. Grinning Flug turned back to Black Hat.

Black Hat smiled and took him and them to the tree

Flug grinned at the others.

Dementia snickered muttering about the two kissing to 5.0.5

5.0.5. giggled and also had three presents.

Dementia grinned "well come on we might have all day, but i don't have the patience for it!"

Black Hat nodded and dropped three gifts: a new outfit for 5.0.5., a new guitar for Dementia, and a new mini lab coat mini for Flug

Dementia squealed grabbing her present and tossing her gifts to each of them. Black Hat a sharp dagger, Flug some doll furniture to use until he grows back, and a stuffed bear for 5.0.5.

Black Hat gave Flug his first began opening them pleased

Flug smiled at the gifts. Sliding off his old coat he pulled on his new one. Shaking his head with a small laugh he gave a small "Oooo" and "aaah" at the doll furniture.

Dementia grinned at her gifts clutching them close.

5.0.5. wiggled happily putting on his new outfits.

BlackHat smiled and held his gifts before organizing them "I like the tiny death ray"

Flug blushed "well you'll have to make it big if you want to use it, but it's what I've been working on recently. It works too... At least on bugs, I haven't tested it on anything bigger."

"I'll test it later" he said and shadow ported it away

Flug smiled. "This is the best Christmas."

Dementia giggled "oh did Black Hat already give you a good Christmas morning kiss~"

BlackHat snorted "of course not" he lied

Flug blushed a bright red "hush you!"

Dementia giggled "well here's your chance." she pointed to the mistletoe hanging from a stick that 5.0.5. Was holding.

BlackHat rolled his eyes "Feliz navidad" he said and kissed Flug

Flug squeaked blushing and swatting lightly at Black Hat. "S-stop you're embarrassing me!"

BlackHat chuckled and kissed him again

Flug whined embarrassed, but leaned into the kiss.

Black Hat giggle "I definitely like this holiday"

Flug turned away covering his face, but nodded in agreement.

Dementia shook her head "so are you guys getting together or what?"

"We'll see" Black Hat said "we'll see"

Dementia narrowed her eyes at him. "Well since I pushed you to together I want compensations. It's only a fair trade for the happiness of our smol scientist."

Black Hat rolls his eyes and smooches her cheek "now go out in the world and find something better."

Dementia blushed "t-thanks... But that's what I was going to ask for." her blush increased as she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed "I wanna pick a fight with the hero group a few blocks away... I was hoping that you would distract them while I get that hot chicks number."

Black Hat chuckled "sure" he said

Flug grinned at her "you going to try to use your charm to convert her?"

Dementia giggled blushing "maybe.."

"Have fun with that" Black Hat said "who you aiming for?"

Dementia blushed mumbling "Circe"

"Circe, she won't be hard she was originally a villain anyway" he chuckled

Flug blinked up at Black Hat. "I didn't know that. Did you know her?"

"Not really, she was a powerful witch in her own right. I only saw her at conventions she has quite the talent for turning people into animals."

Dementia gasped "cool! Do you think she'll turn me into something?"

"You're already a animal"

Dementia whined "yeah but..."

Flug shivered "I would not like to be transformed into anything other than me."

Black Hat chuckled "well Dementia ask her I guess"

Dementia grinned nodding excitedly "oh that would be awesome! I wonder what she would change me into. Hehehe this is so exciting!"

Flug frowned patting Black Hat's finger "um can I stay here when you go. I would rather not go near anyone that changes people or a fight or anything dangerous like a group of heros who could attack us on sight. Yeah nothing like that heh."

"Of course you can stay and watch movies with 5.0.5." Black Hat agreed readily

Flug nodded feeling more at ease. "Thank you... Um... C-can you lean down."

BlackHat did as requested being face to face with him "yes?"

Flug blushed stuttering "um... I-i just wanted to-to..." closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Flug leaned in and gave a chase kiss to Black Hat's lips, before turning away mumbling "th-thank you."

BlackHat actually blushed jaw dropping as brain activity grinded to a halt

Dementia giggled at the scene snapping a picture.

Flug squeaked rubbing his hands together nervously "I-i'm sorry I didn't mean to over step. You were-just earlier you-i figured that... It would be okay... Sorry."

Black Hat snapped his jaw shut blushing "no it was fine just didn't... Expect that."

Flug nodded shyly "o-oh... Good."

He smiled and pat his head "alright Dementia let's go!" He said leaving the house in a flourish

Dementia giggled excitedly prancing after him.

Flug sighed giving the door they left through a small smile. He was in deep.

5.0.5. took his creator gently into his paws and went to watch endless Christmas movies


End file.
